The Deep Magic of Narnia
by triskyheart
Summary: A few years after the Pevensie family have completed their quest against the white witch. They believe they have discovered all that is Narnia. Until a new mystery presents itself. More of a summary on first page...plz R
1. Prologue

_**The Deep Magic of Narnia**_

**Summary:**

The Pevensie's had completed their intial quest for Narnia by defeating the White Witch. They believe that they have discovered all that is Narnia. However, the royal family is presented with a new mystery. Together they uncover more about Narnia history and deep magic. They also discover new friendships, allies and romances.

**Settings:**

England during WWII, Narnia few years after the Pevensie have been coronated.

**Pairings:**

PeterXOC, EdmundXOC, LucyXTumnus, SusanXTBA?

**Disclaimer :**

I don't have any rights to Narnia, only my OC Stephanie

**This story is rated M for later Chapters.**

**Additional Author's Notes:**

I have recently joined and this is my first fanfiction story. Literally, first fanfic ever written anywhere.I thought it would be wise to admitt that Iam a newbie. So please no 'flaming'. I am still learning the lauguage and definitions for fanfiction (ie. Mary Sue, Fluff, Drabbles, etc.), its all new to me folks.

In regards to The Chronciles of Narnia, I would like to add that I haven't read the books. I purchased the a volume containing all of the works. Presently I am working my way through them.So this story is based alot from what I learned from the motion picture and what others have told me. If I have made any mistakes when describing Narnia, I apologize and will do my best to correct them. However, seeing as this is a fanfic, I did add elements to Narnia that aren't part of the original.

From what I have read about different genres of fanfic, I suspect this will be deemed fluffy. But I am not sure. I would love feedback and friendly constructive criticism. BUT if someone really dislikes it and needs to 'flame me' then I shall just roll my eyes and move on.

* * *

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to Narnia, only my OC Stephanie**

**This story is rated M for later Chapters.**

It was hot. Muggy and hot. Stephanie's skinny legs sweated in her hosiery and she squirmed in an effort to un stick her sateen dress from her body. The lead housekeeper, Mrs. Smithers, droned on in a monotone fashion with irritable sighs about proper house keeping and how few people bothered with the finer points any more. None of the other maids or butlers seemed to have much interest in what Mrs. Smithers was talking about because she gave the same tired speech about twice a week. She'd now been going on for an hour; it seemed to Stephanie, as the manor baked in the heat of this Monday afternoon in late May.

Stephanie was having a difficult time tuning Mrs. Smithers out from where she sat in the attic above the servant's chambers.

"And so the proper folding and categorizing of the linens is not only essential…_blah blah blah_…when maintaining superior orderliness, but…_blah blah blah_ .remember cleanliness is next to godliness and is the duty of every chamber maid in all of England…'

Blah, Blah, Blah. Stephanie's mind continued to drift. She idly observed the chambermaids below through the tiny cracks between the wooden planks of the attic floor.

Her dearest friend at the manor, Evangeline Potter, looked almost bug-eyed in an effort to appear interested and attentive. Stephanie smiled affectionately. Knowing that Evangeline wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, however stiff or boring the person was. Her pale skin glowed with sweat and her dusty blonde hair was even curlier then usual from the humidity of the sixth floor servant chambers. Evangeline was sensitive and kind, the only person who took a genuine interest or concern in Stephanie. Stephanie thought of her father.

"Most manors today are slacking in proper etiquette from their staff and I shall not let myself live to see the day this manor lacks even an ounce of proper English etiquette … blah blah blah….May I have your attention now, while we go over the preparations for the stately dinner….blah blah blah…."

Gazing out the attic's picture seat window atop the six story manor, she watched the groundskeepers below slowly tending to the gardens. Hoping Mrs. Smithers would soon relieve the staff from her stagnant lecture, that way Stephanie could join Evangeline while she completed her daily tasks. She sighed. There were so many things in her life that were troubling her. So many things she was confused about. So many things were more important than Mrs. Smither's ode to the propriety to running a manor. She studied the day outside.

The sky that fell over the English countryside was a vibrant blue, and the little wisps and tuffs of clouds hovering over the tree-tops made her think of the tips of ocean waves. There was new life everywhere from the not so uncommon rain that accompanies springtime in England. Wild flowers shot up everywhere bringing vibrancy along the stone wall that lined the ground of the huge acreage.

The Manor was called "Heskin Hall" in honor of the Lord James R. Heskin who founded it. Lord Heskin was Stephanie's grandfather, and was in his late-sixties. He was her confidant and his favorite companion. Ever since his granddaughter was small, he'd always been glad to entertain her whenever matters brought her to the manor. He remained her truest supporter throughout her family's troubles. The thought of her grandfather comforted her. However, her grandfather was sadly away in London occupied with the worrying matters of the second world war. Her grandfather's return was more then three weeks away and leaving her to her imagination and to the large manor that had many twists, turns, and surprises.

Stephanie's attention hopelessly turned across the grounds. There he was the most beautiful horse she'd ever be able to imagine. The large stallion was silky, polished and muscular, with long legs and a fine-boned intelligent head. His mane and tail were a bright auburn and his healthy glossy coat was deep liver chestnut; a true beauty. Stephanie often gazed at this stallion from the manor windows, wishing more then anything that she could have the chance to ride him someday.

She could picture herself on his back. Racing over the pastures, splashing through rivers and jumping anything in her path. This horse with his elegant action and smooth gaits would feel as if she was gliding, flying even. They would make a great team, and he would carry her off into a wonderful world of adventure. From the time she was little, she'd loved horses. Living in London she'd never had a horse of her own. Her father, O.R. was supposedly an experienced horseman, who'd been raised on an island full of horses. Over the years, Stephanie had heard countless stories of her father's courage and ability with horses. Never knowing her father, her mother had filled her mind with their youthful stories of the love and short life they'd shared together.

Lost in thoughts of her mother, a large black crow landed on the window's ledge, cawing loudly and startling her. Gasping out loud, jolting herself out of her thoughts. Accidentally knocking an old coat wrack which fell over sending a box of old silverware crashing to the floor. Stephanie sucked in her breath because she knew she'd disturbed the lecturing Mrs. Smithers below.

'humph! My word what was that disturbance. I shall not be having these disturbances in this house." piped Mrs. Smithers as she marched out of the staff room and towards the attic steps. Stephanie could hear her hurried steps as the plump Mrs. Smithers made her way.

"Mrs. Smithers! Oh Mrs. Smithers…" Evangeline called after her. She knew very well that Stephanie enjoyed spending time in the old attic, along with all the things forgotten in this house. "Mrs. Smithers please allow me to see to this disturbance. For I am sure it ought to be just the cat fetching some mice."

"Mice! There are no mice in this manor, oh no!" exclaimed Mrs. Smithers who was very agitated. She didn't take kindly to any sort of surprise.

"Right, well I shall be happy to see to it. You're so very busy preparing us all for the stately dinner." Evangeline explained. She knew it was a good idea to butter Mrs. Smithers up. "You're so very knowledgeable and we need you! This entire manor needs you to show us the proper way to polishing', and waitin'and …"

"That will do Evangeline for you are quite right, clearly you lot would be cast from your posts if it weren't for me." beamed Mrs. Smithers. "Please see to the attic and then return to us at once".

"Very well Mrs. Smithers, Thank-you" replied Evangeline as she watched Mrs. Smithers turn on her heels and back to the rest of the staff. Letting out a sigh she made her way up the creaky attic stairs. When she arrived in the attic, the silverware was strewn across the floorboards but Stephanie was no where in sight. Suddenly the sound of a tiny sneeze broke the silence of the steamy attic. "Miss Stephanie, it is I, Evangeline. Do come out dear girl".

Stephanie emerged from behind a stack of old clothing boxes. "Oh Evangeline, I am terribly sorry."

"No need to worry now lets get these put back away" Evangeline said as she began collecting the silverware off the floor. "Any word about your mother Miss Stephanie?"

"No, Evangeline I haven't. Grandfather said that he would send word as soon as he knew anything of significance." Her mother had taken a post as a military nurse, she always had a strong sense of duty to help and protect others. Stephanie had been sent from her home in London to the family manor for protection. Recently, the German army had begun to send bombs to England. London being the Centreville was no longer a safe place. Stephanie worried a great deal for her family. After all she'd never known her father, all she had was her grandfather and mother.

Evangeline gazed at her young friend. Slim and Slender, and auburn-haired. Evangeline had grown very fond of the leggy passionate teenager. Stephanie was what Evangeline described as the "hum of life", always so creative, and inquisitive. Even though she missed her mother and grandfather she'd remained strong in front of everyone. Evangeline knew that the girl had a yearning for something; she was missing something in her life. She could see the worry in Stephanie's eyes. She wished she could spend the rest of the day with her but she had to return to the staff meeting.

"Stephanie, dinner time is almost upon us. You should return to your room and ready yourself for dinner. I will see you this evening" Evangeline instructed

"Thank-you Evangeline, I look forward to our meeting" Stephanie replied hugging Evangeline and then leaving her to her duties.

After dinner Stephanie waited and waited for Evangeline. Soon learning that Mrs. Smithers had sent Evangeline to a neighboring manor to fetch some draperies. Delighted to find a package and small note from Evangeline waiting outside her bedroom door; She quickly tore the letter open and began to read.

Stephanie,

I am sorry that Mrs. Smithers sent me away on errands this evening. I found this package while sorting through boxes in the attic. Mrs. Smithers wanted thee summer draperies, but I was unable to find them. However, I found this and I'm sure that its contents will interest you. It seems to be a box of children's trinkets. I know you're fond of things forgotten. I hope that this box contains some treasures that will comfort you in your family's absence. I shall see you in the morning, sleep well my darling friend.

Love, Evangeline

Stephanie stared at the package for a moment before tearing the lid off. The contents of the box were like exploring a new world. There were photographs of her mother as a child. A small boy appeared in many of the photographs. She checked the back for a name, but found none. She imagined that the boy was her father. There also was a small sketch book filled with drawings of an exotic landscape and different animals. Then something caught her eye at the bottom of the package. Something appeared to be glowing. She reached in and retrieved a small folded white handkerchief. Something was radiating from within the folds of the fabric. She gently unfolded it until she held a small charm bracelet and silver locket in her right palm. She inspected the bracelet further, and admired each charm that clung to it. The charms were no bigger then the end of her pinkie finger but were extravagant. There was a lion with jeweled gold eyes, a castle with green windows, a unicorn, a tree, a coat of arms and finally a crown. It was the most beautiful charm bracelet she thought. The locket was of equal beauty, oval shaped and silver. The locket had some sort of emblem engraved in it. A lion crouching with the letter N in its mouth, there was also some sort of inscription but she could not read it. She fiddled with the locket but could not open it. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to examine each piece. Neither the locket nor bracelet was the least bit tarnished.

Stephanie struggled with the clasps of both pieces before she managed to have both on. What a splendid treasure, she couldn't wait to share them with Evangeline. Stephanie decided she would sneak up to the attic where she could gaze at the stars and watch for Evangeline to return.

Stephanie found a candle and lit it. She didn't want to be waking Mrs. Smithers at this hour for she was in her charge while her grandfather was away. Stephanie managed to get into the attic with few creaks from the stairs.

She pulled an old wool blanket from a trunk and curled up in the seat of the picture window. She gazed across the grounds where the stallion's coat was reflecting the moonlight. She sighed deeply at the beauty of the night. Stephanie also admired the locket and bracelet as it too caught the moonlight and glimmered. She sat there waiting for hours until she drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Good Morning

Chapter # 1 - Good Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Narnia, only my OC Stephanie.

This story will be rated M for later Chapters.

She as Narnia would define her, was a daughter of Eve and that night she'd made birth into the magical land. Now Morning, she was caught between waking and drifting back into sleep, when your body slowly takes in your surrounding sense by sense. She drew in a long steady breath and first she noted the sweet smell of freshly dewed flowers. The perfume of the wild flowers was magnified by the steamy morning sunshine she could feel on her face. Before her eye lids began to flicker open she could hear an array of birds and the soft rush of water running . Stretching and stirring she placed her hand palms down upon the damp grass and began to push herself up into a sitting position.

Suddenly the young woman gasped at her unknown environment. She now stood up in a panic searching her surroundings and memory for answers. Where! What! How! Why! These questions flooded her mind and furthered her sense of panic. She studied herself for injury. After realizing she appeared without injury and she was alone a strange wave of tranquility washed over her. She then sat in awe as she surveyed the new world around her. She was sitting in a small lush clearing surrounded by dense forest. She now took on the lovely sight of the beautiful wild flowers that painted the grass and some trees. Oh the trees were the tallest she'd ever seen, she knew these trees were very old, maybe centuries. She quickly threw her gaze to the right towards the stream where she heard a sound of thunder. Gazing at the cloudless sky she knew that it indeed could not be thunder. The sound steadily grew louder as it came nearer and nearer. By now she was standing again, looking in all directions until a herd of magnificent horses came galloping through the clearing. These were no ordinary horses, these horses were unicorns. Their number was no greater than a dozen. Their coats were a radiant white, and there manes and tails sparkled and streamed behind them like liquid silver.

"This cannot be, I ..I must be dreaming" the girl whispered afraid she would disturb this glorious site or worse awaken herself. She had not come to any sort of explanation as to how or why she was here so naturally she figured she was dreaming. Since she decided she was dreaming she then figured she was safe and continued to stare at the unicorns. The unicorns gracefully cantered round the clearing. Their strong muscular forms glistened in the sunshine. Unexpectedly one of thee smaller unicorns broke from the heard and strides toward her. When the unicorn stopped a few meters from where she stood she realized it was a young colt.

"What a handsome fellow you are" she said quietly standing perfectly still.

The unicorn seemed to be studying her as well then he answered "Why thank-you, Madam"

The girl stepped back and shook her head because she had surely hallucinated. The unicorn nickered, laughing at her because he knew she was startled by his ability to speak.

"Daughter of Eve what is your name? Mine is Prince Oberon" he asked

"Youu…You…Your speaking!" she stuttered

"Why yes all unicorns can talk" Oberon replied indifferently . He noticed the girl was still greatly puzzled by this situation and continued " Madam do you not know where you stand, for you madam are in the forest of Lantern Waste in the great land of Narnia".

"I was always told I had a stunning imagination, this is the most incredible dream" said the girl while turning her head from side to side ,once again taking in her surroundings. She failed to notice another unicorn had come along side her.

"I assure you Madam this is no dream, every inch of this place is real and you better start believing because you are now very much apart of it." the new unicorn spoke. "You need not fear for Narnia welcomes all sons and daughters of eve with great pleasure, for your kind is far and few."

"I apologize for my reservations but this is unlike anything I have ever experienced" she replied turning towards the new unicorn present. "My name is Stephanie"

"Welcome Stephanie, I am Braun the stallion King of the Unicorns and you have already met my son Prince Oberon" the great stallion replied bowing his handsome head to her.

"Thank-you sir and I'm delighted to meet you both, but I am still dreadfully confused"

"Aye, I can understand that because Narnia tis indeed a mysterious and magical place unlike your homeland. We shall take you to Cair Paravel for your unexpected presence in Narnia is a matter for the High King and his kin. The journey to the palace is a great one for it rests on the eastern shore far beyond Lantern Waste."

"You would accompany me on this far journey? but we have just met and how do I not know you speak the truth" replied Stephanie remembering never to speak or go off with strangers. She wasn't sure if that applied to talking unicorns but she's in a land with talking unicorns that alone is alarming enough.

"In Narnia all you must do is listen to your heart. Your heart's guidance will never lead you astray and is a fine judge of character" Oberon said offering more reassurance. "It's our duty to safely accompany you to the High King".

"Of course, it would be our pleasure to accompany a fine daughter of eve. As I mentioned before humans are rare in Narnia and your arrival could be of importance. Besides I am taking the herd to Cair Paravel to present the new foals to the royal court and to bring the chosen colts for their cavalry training." added Braun

Stephanie turned her attentions inward to her own heart. Her intuition was telling her that she was safe and besides she needed answers. Who better to seek council with then the rulers of this land. "My heart is telling me that I should indeed accept your kindness and travel to this Cair Paravel with you" Stephanie answered

"Excellent, Oberon shall carry you for our journey. We shall depart immediately" Braun replied as he let out a long neigh calling for the rest of the herd. Suddenly Stephanie found herself surrounded by unicorns and Braun explained why the herd would be having a guest traveler. Oberon lowered himself to his front knees so that Stephanie could easily climb upon his back, Within moments she was galloping through the forest upon Oberon's back admiring the forest's grandeur and beauty. She even sworn she'd seen a single lamp post burning in the middle of the wood.


	3. Beaver's Dam

Chapter # 2 - Beaver's Dam

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Narnia, only my OC Stephanie.

This story will be rated M for later Chapters.

About and hour or so into their journey they came upon a river. Oberon told Stephanie that this was the Great River of Narnia that they would follow to Cair Paravel. Oberon also told Stephanie about Miraz his Castle which they'd pasted along the river. Shortly after passing the castle Stephanie found herself looking at what she figured was a beaver's dam. Her prediction was correct for the herd had stopped at the home of Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, great friends of the royal family and the unicorns.

Braun nickered then rapped his hoof against the door of the beaver's den. Soon after a small Beaver appeared from behind the door.

"Oh my dear Braun, welcome we've been expecting you" Mrs Beaver cheerfully greeted her old friend. She then noticed that sitting atop Oberon's back was a fine young woman. "Oh! Who do we have here? Tis not Queen Susan or Lucy"

"This is Miss Stephanie, she arrived in Narnia this morning, we came across her in Lantern Waste and she will be joining us on our way to Cair Paravel." Braun answered

"Welcome! Welcome Miss Stephanie!" Mrs Beaver was now standing outside her home then turned to call for her husband. "Beaver! Darling come here quickly for Braun has arrived and with a special visitor"

"I'm on me way dear, just getting our many bags together" answered Mr. Beaver huskily as he came carrying a bundle of sacks. "I dare say she'd pack the entire house if I'd be able to manage the carrying of it all" he laughed then he to noticed Stephanie. "Goodness me, another human in Narnia why this is a grand occasion."

By now Stephanie had dismounted Oberon and was shaking the paws of the Beavers without apprehension. With every moment her knowledge and understanding of just how special Narnia is was becoming clear. "My name Stephanie and this is my first day in Narnia. Pleasure to meet you both. Are you traveling to Cair Paravel also?" she asked

"Yes, my dear we have a standing invitation with the royal family. We join them each spring for the festival of creation." answered Mrs. Beaver

"Festival of Creation?" questioned Stephanie

"Oh tis now one of this most time honored traditions in Narnia. Each Spring creatures of Narnia travel far and wide to the castle at Cair Paravel to celebrate the new life springs brings about. The royal family hold a grand celebration were they honor the new born children of Narnia. Its marvelous and you will be delighted to be here for such an occasion" Mrs Beaver continued to explain as Mr. Beaver finished gathering the last of their belongings for the journey.

"Well the festival sounds lovely, in fact all of Narnia sounds wonderful" Stephanie responded as she was remounting Oberon.

"Oh it tis Madam, thanks to the royal family full-filling the prophecy and ending the 100 year winter. You see that's when the festival was created. It marked the end of the 100 year winter and the creation of a new time in Narnia." said Mr Beaver

"Prophecy? 100 year winter you say?" asked Stephanie again intrigued by Narnia's story

"Ouy! You humans never know anything about Narnia" complained Mr. Beaver jokingly.

Mrs. Beaver jumped in "Now Deary, Miss Stephanie has never been to Narnia before so how could she know"

"Well we've got our selves a journey to the castle so we might as well be given you some history of our great land" proposed Mr. Beaver

"Oh I'd be delighted to hear it" answered Stephanie with great enthusiasm

"Long ago an evil White Witch had enchanted Narnia so that it is always winter and never Christmas. But the White Witch was conquered a few short years ago when a family of four children arrived in Narnia. The Pevensie family fought along side Aslan whom was the true ruler of Narnia. Together they restored a peaceful Narnia and now the four children have taken their rightful place as King and Queen's of Narnia." Beaver told Stephanie.

"So there are four rulers of Narnia? In England, we only have one Queen." asked Stephanie

"Well the eldest boy Peter, he's known as King Peter the Magnificent. Well Peter is High King and ultimately holds the most power. However each of his siblings bring a special element to the royal court. We have Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just and then thee youngest Queen Lucy the Valiant" added Beaver.

Stephanie was filled with many questions regarding the Pevensie family and of course the story of the white witch. So as they continued their journey the Beavers recounted the story with great detail for they had been there along side the Pevensie's since the beginning.

"Wow, I now understand why humans are in such high regard here in Narnia. I mean Peter's story is truly magnificent, Edmund seems to be very just, Susan gentle and Lucy of course brave and valiant. I couldn't imagine saving anything from anyone, let alone an entire world." Stephanie said as she continued to contemplate the story she'd just heard. She was now very anxious to arrive at Cair Paravel to meet the royal family. Of course she was nervous too, she'd never met anyone of royal status before.

After following the Great River through a vast valley of rolling hills they came to the edge of a forest. It was now a few hours after sunset and the air was becoming crispy and cool. Lighting up the sky was a blanket of stars, in far greater numbers and colors then England.

"Just beyond this wood lie the eastern shore and alas Cair Paravel" Oberon stated as he stood in front of the wood. "These woods are filled with many creatures, great and small, and I must say that some caution must be taken in crossing through. My father has gone ahead and when he's made sure its safe he will call us"

Stephanie turned her eyes to the stars again, admiring their great beauty. "We don't have skies like these in England. I love the Night Oberon, the mystery and elusiveness of it. There is so much magic in those stars"

Just then they heard Braun calling and the rest of the herd started to enter the forest. The image of the sky was blotted out by the canopy of dense tree-tops. The unicorns used the glow of their horns to light their path. Stephanie was captivated by the shadowy forest around her. She knew this wood was very much alive for it almost seemed to be whispering to each other.


	4. Cair Paravel

Chapter # 3 - Cair Paravel

Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to Narnia, just my OC Stephanie

This story is rated M for later chapters.

The air was cool. Light and Breezy. King Peter's hair was gently blowing in the ocean's breeze, tickling his for head. He was gazing upon the kingdom from the highest balcony adjoining the throne room. He could hear the waves of the ocean behind the castle. The rest of the royal family were inside enjoying Mr. Tumnus's talent for the flute. The soft sounds from the flute seem to compliment the rustling of leaves and lapping of waves. Peter sighed enjoying the tranquility of this moment. It had been two years since his family had arrived and defeated the White Which, saving Narnia. The defeat of the Witch was rewarded with an invitation for himself and his family to become Kings and Queens of Narnia. The defeat of the witch had also attracted the unwanted attention of many nefarious characters who scheme to acquire control of Narnia for themselves. Rebuffed by their attempts to conquer Cair Paravel, many had gone into hiding. Peter knew better though, his heart knew that these people where biding their time in the shadows perhaps to try again.

Peter couldn't help but feel restless while waiting. Although he had no idea what exactly he was waiting for. His sisters were anxiously anticipating the arrival of Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, along with the rest of his fellow Narnians. Tomorrow marked the second Festival of Creation. The celebrations brought him and his family great joy. Susan and Lucy enjoyed fussing over the new borns and he and Edmund enjoyed scouting the new colts. The festival also brought safety for no one, would dare strike when all of Narnia was present at Cair Paravel. His thoughts went to Aslan. As quickly as Aslan had entered their lives he also disappeared. They hadn't seen him since the coronation.

"What a fine night it is" whispered Susan her words almost not audible as she tried to preserve the peaceful silence of the night.

"It is, the stars are putting on quite the waltz" Peter replied turning round to face Susan. "Have the others gone to bed?"

"Nearly. I believe there was mention of some milk and cookies before heading off. Care to join us?" smiled Susan

"Perhaps, in a little while because it's to grand a night sky to be inside yet" he replied.

Susan kindly looked at her brother. She was never more proud of him and her other siblings then when they had completed their initial quest against the white witch. Peter was slowly realizing that he need not worry for his siblings quite as much. Narnia had changed them to. Edmund had begun to grown up and was filled with unbridled courage. Susan was wise and understanding, her intelligence was serving Narnia well. Lucy, her unremarkable trust and honesty had restored the faith to those in Narnia.

"Well do not pass up a good sleep, our guests will be arriving over the next few days. I can't wait to see the Beavers. I wonder what spring has brought for Narnia this year." Susan said turning around to go back and rejoin the others.

"Mmmm, well you and Lucy have been planning for months now, I'm sure the festival will be a great success." said Peter now resting his head on his hands.

Again he stood staring out across the land until a brilliantly red and orange feathered Phoenix landed on the balcony. "Sire, I am here to announce the approach of Braun and the Beavers"

"Oh its not morning and our guests have begun arriving, Susan and Lucy shall be thrilled!" he exclaimed excitedly "I shall ready the others for our guests"

"guests, already?" asked Edmund who'd overheard the Phoenix while joining them on the balcony.

"Yes Sire, the beavers and the herd of unicorns are about half a mile from here" the Phoenix explained to Edmund

"Thank-you, you may return to your post" replied Peter sending the Phoenix off. "Edmund fetch Lucy and Mr. Tumnus right away and send them down to greet our guests at the gate" said Peter turning to face out across the land.

Only a short while after the Phoenix had made his announcement. From the corner of his right eye Peter saw a trail of glowing lights. He soon realized that the lights were the glowing horns of the Unicorns. He peered into the night and watched them gracefully prance out of the wood and towards the castle. He watched in awe as the unicorns shimmered in the blue moonlight. It was a truly magical site. He scanned the herd until he saw a shadow figure upon Oberon's back. He figured it was just packages from the Beaver's, he knew Mrs. Beaver would have brought the dam and den if she could. Peter chuckled to himself and went inside the castle. He waited along side Susan and Edmund for their guests to be ushered inside by Mr. Tumnus and Lucy.

Stephanie's POV

Stephanie and Oberon could feel the ocean breeze upon them as Oberon carried them out of the forest.

"Welcome to Cair Paravel Stephanie" Braun said as she and Oberon came along side him. The only sound she made was a gasp of breath. If asked describe to the sight, Stephanie may not have been able to find the words. She blinked and had to almost shield her eyes from the shimmering castle. The castle appeared to be made of shiny diamonds because it reflected the moonlight casting dancing lights across the ground.

As the herd approached the castle gate Stephanie dismounted Oberon and walked among the unicorns.

"Oh deary, you will just love the royal family, splendid bunch they are." beamed Mrs. Beaver "If anyone can help you it would be them"

"I have no fears now, this place is truly heaven" said Stephanie just before being interrupted by the sound of trumpets.

Braun and Mr. Beaver were at the head of the herd and were happily greeting Queen Lucy and Mr. Tumnus.

"My Dear Lucy how you've grown" Braun didn't have to lower his head quite so much so she could hug him. "Mr. Tumnus always a pleasure"

"Mr. Beaver!" cried Lucy as she ran to give him a hug. "It's wonderful to see you…Oh Mrs Beaver!" she bellowed as Mrs. Beaver had appeared along side her husband.

"Lucy where is Peter? For I must seek his council at once". asked Braun

"Why he and the others are waiting inside. Is everything alright?" Lucy replied a little weary.

"Oh I don't think one should be alarmed, but we have brought a special guest with us" Bruan answered bending his neck and turning towards the herd. "Oberon, bring the daughter of eve forward"

Before Lucy could question what Braun had just said, emerging from the center of the heard was a delicate young woman.

"My Goodness, it's a…it's a…" stuttered Mr. Tumnus

"a girl" Lucy said helping Tumnus with his proclamation. Her and Mr. Tumnus could not believe their eyes. For until now the Pevensies were the only humans in Narnia.

"Lucy, your brother" repeated Braun snapping the girl and Mr. Tumnus from their obvious shock.

"Yes, one moment. Frieze!" Lucy called to someone just inside the castle doors. Moments later a centaur appeared. "Frieze, please show the rest of our guests to their quarters"

Stephanie hadn't said a word since she'd emerged from the herd. For she was transfixed on Mr. Tumnas. For he appeared to be a man from the waist up, and from the waste down a deer. But he only had two legs instead of four. Stephanie didn't mean to gawk at him. Mrs. Beaver noticed Stephanie's quizzical look and explained "Mr. Tumnus is a faun, there are many creatures in Narnia that are not found in your world"

"A faun..right. Thank-you" was all Stephanie could mutter for she was now transfixed on a half man, half horse. It was rather comical because he was staring right back at her.

"Frieze, we have another daughter of eve among us, don't be alarmed. I assure you she brings you no harm" . said Braun.

"Come this way, we must seek the others at once." Lucy said as she lead everyone inside

In the Foyer

Peter, Edmund and Susan were beginning to wonder what had happened to Lucy, Tumnus and their guests. However, they soon heard the sounds of footsteps and hooves coming down the marble hallway. Lucy entered the foyer first, followed by Braun and Mr. Tumnus. Stephanie was taking in the breath taking interior of the palace and hung back a few paces.

"Peter, Braun requests to have a private council with you at once" Lucy told him "You see they have brought with them a special guest. Peter they have brought…"

"A Daughter of Eve" Edmund exclaimed for Stephanie had just appeared from behind Braun

Peter and Susan whirled around until their eyes fell upon her. Indeed Edmund was right for there in front of them stood a petite young woman. No one spoke for what seemed an eternity until Mr. Tumnus kindly broke the silence.

"My dear Daughter of Eve, what is your name? I am Mr. Tumnus" He introduced himself and extended his hand.

"My name is Stephanie" she replied taking the faun's hand.

"Stephanie, welcome to Narnia. May I introduce you to our High King Peter the Magnificent" Tumnus said as he lead her by the hand towards Peter and his siblings.

"Welcome to Cair Paravel, I apologize for our brief silence we were just greatly surprised by your presence. However we are greatly pleased to have you here with us. I would like to meet the rest of the Royal court. This is Queen Susan the Valiant, King Edmund the Just and you've already met my youngest sister Queen Lucy the Valiant." Peter said while he gently took Stephanie's hand from Tumnus and shook it. Mr. Tumnus still found this human greeting a bit odd.

"Pleasure to meet you all, I understand that my arrival is much of a surprise. Trust me that it is a surprise for myself to even be in Narnia" replied Stephanie

"I must offer further apologies, as I will leave you with Mr. Tumnus for a short while. He will see to your needs for I must speak with Braun and my family. I promise to meet with you directly afterwards for I am sure you have many questions" Peter told Stephanie as he motioned to Braun to follow him and his family into another room. Although Braun had only sought out Peter, he thought it best to include his siblings in all matters. Especially one as great as this.

"Miss Stephanie, would you please accompany me to the sitting room" Tumnus asked her. Stephanie agreed and followed Tumnus out of the foyer and down another hallway. The hallway was lined with gigantic paintings of different landscapes. Tumnus noticed Stephanie admiring the work and proceeded to give her some information about them. "These portraits illustrate the creation of Narnia and the different lands within in our world"

"There are so many portraits, Narnia must be a very big place" Stephanie said moving on to another painting.

"Yes,it is a very grand place. Everything from Cair Paravel to the lamp post far in the west woods of Lantern Waste marks Narnia. But where surrounded by other lands…you have.."

"Lamp post? In the middle of the forest right?" asked Stephanie.

"Why yes, a single lamp post stands in Lantern Waste" replied Tumnus.

"I passed it on my journey here"

Their chat ended as Stephanie and Mr. Tumnus reached the sitting room. Mr. Tumus kindly ushered her inside and gave her a seat next to the window. The cool ocean breeze felt wonderful against her skin. Mr. Tumnus had asked Stephanie if she'd eaten and when she remembered she hadn't, he was off to fetch her a plate.

Braun and the Royal Family

Braun was recounting where Oberon had come across Stephanie in Lantern Waste. He told them how she said she'd awoken there in the morning apparently arriving from England. Stephanie had no idea how she'd made her way to Narnia and Braun believed her.

"She's indeed from England, you can tell by her dialect" confirmed Susan "Maybe she can bring us news of the war back home"

"Perhaps, but first we must discover why she has been transported here. " Peter replied

"Hmm, that may be a difficult task my King. Narnia works in it's own mysterious ways"

"Indeed, it's growing late so you may return to your herd and rest. Thank - you for bringing her safely here and telling us of your observations" said Peter as he walked towards the great doors. He and his family accompanied Braun to the main foyer where Frieze was waiting to show him to the rest of the unicorns.

Stephanie

Mr. Tumnus had returned with a splendid variety of sandwiches, cake and herbal teas. Stephanie gladly had her fill. She and Tumnus were now sitting in large velvet armchairs and he was telling her more about Cair Paravel. The combination of lag from her journey, the salty breeze, and these strange but marvelous surroundings made Stephanie fill with great exhaustion. Tumnus's voice was soft and soothing, she struggled to stay awake but lost and was now fast asleep. Peter and the others entered the foyer to begin their inquiries. Peter was about to wake her when Susan urged him to let her rest. They called for Frieze, who carried the sleeping Stephanie to a bed chamber.


	5. Mystery Woman

Chapter # 4 - Mystery Woman

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Narnia, just my OC Stephanie

Stephanie was dreaming. Rain pelted down onto a lush landscape, wind howling angrily. Blue lightning was illuminating a beautiful young woman with long auburn hair. The woman was wearing a battered crimson gown, the satin covered in mud. Her face was scratched and badly bleeding, the blood ran down her face and blurred into pink from the rain. Her pleading eyes seemed to be trying to communicate something important, and her lips moved furiously, forming words. She was speaking urgently, but to no avail. Stephanie tried as hard as she could, but couldn't hear. Her skin burned from the wind, The wind continued, ever louder, screaming and wailing, obscuring the woman's cries.

She awoke, her heart pounding, to a searing sensation on her chest. She brought her hand to the locket, it radiated with heat. So that's what made my skin burn in my dream, she thought. It was almost pitch black, except for the dim moonlight peaking through the sheer curtains. She turned in her bed trying to fall back asleep. After stirring for several minutes she ignited the oil lamp on the night stand. The locket still rested warm against her chest. Stephanie removed the locket from her neck and held it towards the light. She ran her fingers over the engravings. Suddenly a gust of wind blew the window further open. The cool night air rushed in, causing a hanging tapestry to snap loudly as the wind tossed it around. Jumping a little Stephanie snapped her head in the direction of noise. She quickly rose from the bed, and strode across the room. She was now standing in front of the giant tapestry, holding the locket up to it. She was frozen still by mystery. For on the tapestry was the same coat of arms as the one engraved on the locket.

Morning finally greeted Cair Paravel and everyone was anxiously awaiting the day. Stephanie wasn't the only one who'd had a restless night. Peter, who's mind was constantly full, had stayed up all night contemplating Stephanie's arrival in Narnia. What could this mean. He hoped that his yearning for further adventure hadn't caused more trouble for the kingdom.

Peter's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knocking on the door. He yawned and slowly pulled himself from his bed to get the door. It was Edmund and Susan. "Good Morning" they said entering the room.

"Good Morning"

"The guardsmen told us that more guests arrived over the night. Others have been arriving since seven. I trust you didn't sleep well" Susan said as she noticed the tired looked in his eyes. "Neither did we with the excitement of Stephanie's arrival"

"We will have to announce her presence during the opening ceremonies. As not to alarm others." added Edmund

"That would be wise. It's nearly ten and soon we will have to begin attending to the festival. We shall have someone summon Stephanie to meet with me at eleven." Peter replied and Susan and Edmund left their brother to breakfast and dressing.

Stephanie

Stephanie had dressed in the clothes provided by a chamber maid. The chambermaid had been a female faun. Stephanie was still not quite accustomed to seeing this amazing beings. She was sitting enjoying some fruit and oatmeal. She'd been preoccupied with her own thoughts about the locket that she didn't notice Mr. Tumnus's arrival.

"Miss Stephanie, good morning, I have been sent for you because their majesties wish to speak with you now."

Awoken from her thoughts, Stephanie greeted Mr. Tumnus good morning and again was following him down a hallway.

"Narnian habit suits you, Miss Stephanie. You look lovely," Tumnus said admiring her quiet beauty. Stephanie looked upon her new surroundings that made Narnia with the same innocent wonder that Lucy had. 

"Mr. Tumnus, that is so kind. Thank-you."

"Ah, here we are." Tumnus opened the huge mahogany door and gestured Stephanie in. Then with a slight bow he left.

Stephanie found herself in a large study. Tall bookshelves lined one wall, on the opposite were a series of hanging maps of the kingdom. Soon a door opened from the other side of the room and in walked Peter.

"Good Morning, Stephanie" Peter said as he walked to her. "Please, sit" he motioned to two armchairs near a window.

"Good Morning, your majesty. Where are the others?" she asked.

"Tending to the festival and our other guests. Susan thought it best if we first met in private. There is much speculation to your arrival. You seem to have arrived in Narnia at a perfect time. I'm sure you will enjoy the activities"

Stephanie smiled. "Yes, the Beavers told me about the festival and its significance while we were journeying here."

"Am I right to assume that you have no knowledge of how you came to this world?"

Stephanie nodded. "No, I do not. I just awoke here."

"Hmm, well something had to have transported you here. My family and I were transported here through a wardrobe"

"Yes, the Beavers told me your family's story to. I am not certain but this may be what brought me to Narnia" Stephanie said as he removed the locket from her neck. "It's engraved with the royal emblem of this castle" she handed it to Peter and he began to examine it.

"Hmm, its indeed the royal seal of Narnia"

"There is also an inscription on the locket. I don't understand the scripture" added Stephanie

"Neither do I, perhaps Mr. Tumnus can be of assistance. There are many languages in Narnia. How did you get the locket?"

"In a box from the attic of my grandfather's manor. I found it the night before I came. " Stephanie answered.

Peter stood up and paused. Stephanie rose from her seat to. "Here, turn around" Peter asked. Stephanie turned she felt the brush of his hands on her neck as he helped put the locket back on.

"Thank-you" Stephanie said turning and smiling to Peter.

"Listen, the festival runs for a almost a week. Afterwards I will seek the necessary council and try to unravel your case. It would be our pleasure to entertain you"

"The pleasure is all mine, thank-you your majesty"

"The opening ceremonies are this evening, until then you are welcome to explore the castle. The staff will be at your service"

"Again, thank-you. But if I may I'd like to visit Braun and Oberon. I have yet to properly thank them for bringing me here."

"Of course, right this way. I will take you to the castle's grounds."

Stephanie followed Peter out of the study as they walked to the foyer. When they reached the main doors of the castle Peter took his leave. But before doing so he asked Frieze to bring her to Braun. The grounds of the castle had transformed into a sea of brightly colored tents. There were animals and creatures of every kind bustling around. Finally, she and Frieze met the unicorns.

"Oberon!" called Stephanie.

"Hello Stephanie" The colt turned and cantered toward her.

"Oberon, I just wanted to thank you and your family for bringing me safely to Cair Paravel. I had never seen a unicorn until you and it was truly an honor."

Oberon chuckled. "Would you like to go for a ride now? Along the shore perhaps"

"I would love to"

Oberon bent to his knees and Stephanie climbed onto his back. He charged for the beach, Stephanie's long auburn hair streaming behind her. The two new friends, a daughter of eve and a unicorn, spent the day cantering along the sands of the eastern shore. They laughed and enjoyed telling each other of their families and childhoods.

That Evening

Stephanie sat at a table reserved for the special guests of the royal family. She couldn't put the enjoyment of her afternoon with Oberon out of her mind. She smiled with happiness. Her thoughts returned home. To England. She wished she could share this with Evangeline. For she was her best friend and most treasured caregiver. Evangeline had been in Stephanie's life for as long as she could remember really. She knew her mother would not worry because she wouldn't realize that she'd even left. She laughed at the thought of Mrs. Smithers. I definitely don't miss her. Stephanie had met with Susan that afternoon and she'd explained how time worked in Narnia. When she returned to England it would be back to the moment before she left. No one even knows I've left. I guess that would be best, who would believe Narnia existed.

Her concentration went to the head of the hall, trumpets sounded announcing the arrival of the royal family. From where she sat she had a good view of the head table. The royal family entered and took their seats. Peter was seated in the center of the table, to the right was Edmund and to the left Susan and Lucy. They were lavishly dressed in royal attire, richly embroidered tunics for the Kings and gowns for the girls. Altogether they looked like a very extravagant painting.

The ceremony began. Peter stood. The conversation among tables faded and everyone turned their attention to him. It was in that moment when he began to address his kingdom, that she was struck by his strength and pride for Narnia. He held the crowd well and spoke with such confidence. Physically Peter was striking as well. Tall and brawny, fair skin and golden blonde hair. Stephanie was beaming from ear to ear watching him.

"Welcome Narnians to thee Festival of Creation. Tonight marks our fourth gathering. As you know it has become an honored meeting where we shall together celebrate the new youth of Spring. Tomorrow the events shall begin at dawn. In other announcements some of you may have already heard that there is a new daughter of eve among us."

The crowd flickered with conversation and gazed around the hall. Stephanie felt what seemed to be a million eyes on her. Her face turned red as a tomato.

Peter continued "Please extend her the same welcoming and kindness you once showed myself and my family. We now shall enjoy some of the finest Narnian delicacies." Teams of waiters flooded in serving dinner. It was delicious; clear soup first, wild rice, broiled pheasant, vegetables, wine, and for dessert, chocolate mousse and tiny, crispy cookies. After each course, servants reappeared to clear things away, and bring on the next. Music played in the background.

Afterwards, Stephanie spent the evening with Oberon while he introduced him to many of his friends. She was speaking to a snow leopard when Peter caught her eye. He flashed her a smile. Lucy was next to him and she gave a little wave. Later that evening she'd been corned by a pair of raccoons. They were going on about the finer points of formal entertaining. Stephanie thoughts went directly to Mrs. Smithers. Susan noticed Stephanie's look of boredom and went to her rescue.

"Excuse me, Stephanie will you please join me for some refreshments?" she interrupted taking Stephanie by the arm. Once they were several paces away she added "They're kind enough, but rather insufferable to talk to"

"My word they are" they girls laughed together. They enjoyed some juice and dessert. They peered around the room taking in everyone. Susan make kind comments of all those she knew. They're conversation then turned to England, favorite past-times, etc. They both departed for bed that evening feeling as if they'd made a new friend. Stephanie had no friends beside Evangeline. It was wonderful to have someone her own age to spend time with.

Following Day

Stephanie's second night in Narnia was much more restful. She awoke recharged and excited to watch the competition of the colts. She dressed, ate quickly, she promised to met Oberon and help prepare him for the event.

Stephanie braided Oberon's mane and tail and chattered to him about her time last night. He was pleased to hear she'd found a friend with Susan. She picked out his feet and polished them, groomed him within an inch of his life, she even brushed his teeth. Oberon was definitely ready.

Stephanie walked with Oberon to the area set aside for the competition. As Oberon left to take his place in line. Peter joined her.

"Good day your majesty" Stephanie greeted him. "I hear that this is your favorite event"

"Good day, and yes Edmund and I take pride in choosing the colts. Narnia's army is very important to us and the colts very valuable."

"What are they judged on?" Stephanie asked as they approached Peter and Edmund's post at the end of the arena.

"The competition is to be judged on their ability to navigate this course, they're physical form, similar to what a horse and rider would be judged on in our world"

"I see, I love horses this is such a delight." Stephanie proceeded to Peter about her knowledge of horses. She'd pointed out her favorites from the lot. Defining their good points.

"You're quite the horsewoman, please join us in the judging"

"Are you sure?"

"Please, now come on we must begin" Peter took her by the arm and led her to the podium.

Twenty magnificent colts present themselves to the court. Only eight would be selected. The results were to be given at the festivals final banquet. Oberon rode into the arena the final competitor. He was showing off his talent and enjoying every minute, high-stepping in his loose limbed, muscular way, with his head tucked and neck arched. The crowd loved him. Stephanie noticed Peter on the edge of his seat. He leaned forward whispering into her ear. Her senses tingled as she felt his breath on her ear and neck. "Oberon shall be a great addition to our cavalry." Stephanie beamed she was so proud of Oberon, and she knew Braun would be so proud of his son. Oberon finished in top form, his glossy white coat warmly reflecting the light.

That Night

Stephanie was dreaming. A beautiful auburn haired woman was galloping across a barren, windswept plain. The sky was dark and stormy. Her long crimson gown was torn and spattered with mud. The cape that had been attached to her gown was also ripped, and was flapping wildly in the wind. Blood trickled down her face. Her horse was tired, and laboring hard. Her sides heaving, she was drenched with sweat. Lightning flashed. Thundered crashed. She slowly turned to look at Stephanie. Her eyes were hollow and serious, her words urgent. Stephanie couldn't hear her , the wind was howling so loudly. If only she could read lips. The woman was calling to someone, straining to be heard.

Stephanie sat straight up in bed. It was dark. From the position of the moon from her window she figured it was about 4:30. That women in my dream. She's been in my dreams before. Restless she quietly got out of bed and went to her balcony. She could see the faint glow of candle light emanating from some of the thousand tents below. Her eyes went to where the unicorns stayed. To her surprise Oberon was making his way to the Ocean.

She pulled on her robe and shoes and left her room. She tip-toed down the darkened hall and down the stairs, through the foyer, and out the stately front doors. There's only one thing to do, she thought, I must go to Oberon. She knew she'd never get back to sleep anyway.

Running as fast as she dared, she stumbled on a clod of earth and righted herself. She tripped over some branches at the side of the path to the ocean. She trusted she was now on a clear path. This is crazy, she thought. Wandering the grounds at night. A few minutes later she could see the ocean just a little ways off. There weren't any others on the beach, except for Oberon and now herself. As she walked on the beach, she was convinced that she'd let this dream get the best of her. But she wanted to see her friend anyways. The beach was beautifully calm at night. She discarded her shoes and let her feet caress the cool sand.

She approached Oberon slowly, he sensed her presence and turned round.

"Stephanie, what are you doing out at this hour?"

"I..well its rather silly…I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep. When I saw you from my balcony I thought I'd join you. Oberon took a step towards Stephanie and she cuddled into his warm neck. Laughing. They heard laughter round the bend of the shore. They decided to find out who was having such a time at this hour.

When they turned the corner they saw two people intertwined in the sand, rolling back and forth, screeching with laughter. It was King Edmund and a young woman Stephanie had met at the opening ceremony. Well the girl wasn't exactly a girl, she was a maiden of the forest, a nymph. The couple had stopped rolling around in the sand. Now standing in an embrace, they bid each other good night with a long kiss.

Stephanie and Oberon not wanting to intrude had retreated behind the bend. She couldn't help longing for what she saw. Not with Edmund. But to meet someone in the moonlight and steal a kiss or two. It was dreadfully romantic. Oberon noticed Stephanie was lost in pleasurable thoughts and nudged her with his head.

"Dreaming of a boy…a very special boy?" he teased "Perhaps a High King?"

"I am not!" she protested. She hadn't honestly. But come to think of it, she didn't mind entertaining that thought.

Edmund rounded the bend of the shore. Shocked but pleased to have company he walked over to the bickering friends. He realized that Oberon was teasing Stephanie.

"Good evening, enjoying yourselves are we?" Edmund enquired

"Indeed Sire, you certainly have" Stephanie answered a little saucily. "enjoying a lover's tryst"

Blushing and a little surprised. "Tryst, Madam?" Edmund asked

"Oy! It's the lady language of love" Oberon chuckled

"Tryst, a secret meeting of lovers" Stephanie she said in a long breathy voice "She's rather lovely Edmund and that was incredibly romantic"

Edmund just smiled and shook his head. "She, Isadora is rather lovely, and I rather Peter and the others not hear about this. I'd never hear the end."

"Very well" Stephanie replied with her fingers crossed.

Edmund and Stephanie walked Oberon back to his tent. They then returned to the castle as dawn quickly approached.

Four Days Later

The Festival of Creation was coming to an end. The week had gone by so fast. Stephanie barely had memory enough to hold on to all the glorious things she'd witnessed. There was the picnic on the beach, where everyone played games and cooled themselves in the ocean. Stephanie was a bit afraid of the ocean and didn't join in on the swimming. The most special event had been the blessing of the new young. So many adorable babies were honored by the royal family. Stephanie admired the foals the most. She had seen Edmund sneaking off to meet Isadora. She envied the romantic excitement the young teenager was having. Oberon continued to tease her about Peter. For she'd been caught stealing glances from the High King.

Frieze, the kind centaur, let Susan, Lucy and Stephanie into the eastern shore's entrance of the castle. He reminded them that he'd be at their chambers at eight o'clock to take them to the festivals closing celebration.

Still flushed with the great excitement and success of the festival, the three young women walked through a elegant entrance hall and up a grand stair case toward their chambers. As Stephanie followed the two Queens it occurred to her that it seemed weeks since she'd arrived in Narnia. It couldn't possibly have been only a weeks time.

Along the walls that enclosed the grand staircase were hung large, gilt-framed, ancient oil portraits of aristocratic-looking men, women and other creatures of Narnia. Some stood proudly, gazing out, or sat up up stiffly in formal settings, dressed in the finery of the day. Others had more relaxed poses, playing with the animals or smiling with children. The colors were rich, but muted with the passing years. Stephanie glanced at them as she walked along, thinking about how much Narnian history they represented. She considered asking her grandfather to get one painted of herself and the magnificent chestnut stallion, to hang in Heskin Hall's corridor, she chuckled to herself.

Suddenly she stopped, transfixed. She gaped at a painting of an auburn haired woman, kind-looking and beautiful, dressed in a crimson flowing satin gown, sitting sidesaddle on a handsome chestnut horse.

"Who's this?" Stephanie croaked

"Why that's … Stephanie what's wrong?" Susan looked with concern at her new friend, who'd gone completely white.

"Who is that woman?" Stephanie demanded

"We don't know Miss Stephanie. I have never seen this portrait before and there are no plagues accompanying it" replied Susan

It had been the woman in the painting who'd been in her dreams. Twice since arriving in Narnia. Even more alarming was the locket round her neck, for it was the same Stephanie wore. Stephanie fell to the floor in a dead faint.

Stephanie came to, tucked into her feather bed. Mrs. Beaver sat in a chair beside the bed. Queen Susan and Lucy had responsibilities regarding the party so they'd sent their concern and apologies with Mrs. Beaver.

"Stephanie. Hello. How about a cup of good Narnian tea?"

"Hi, Mrs. Beaver. How long have I been sleeping?"

"About a half an hour. A perfect beauty nap. I've run a bath for you."

"Excellent, thank-you"

"How do you feel?" asked Mrs. Beaver patting Stephanie's hand with her paw

"Much better, thanks" Stephanie answered smiling at Mrs. Beaver's kindness.

"Do you want to tell me why you passed out?"

Stephanie paused. 'Can I tell you while we're having tea? Tea sounds just right."

Mrs. Beaver nodded and went to have tea prepared for two. Stephanie had a luxurious soak in the grand tub while she waited for Mrs. Beaver to return. She let herself melt into the bubbles of her bath. The oval tub was perched upon a large window sill that overlooked an ocean view. Stephanie admired the reflection of the stars against the stillness of the ocean. Beautiful she thought. Mrs. Beaver laid out Stephanie's gown for the evening. Stephanie appeared cozily wrapped in a terry towel robe when there was a knock on the door.

"Thank you so much," Mrs. Beaver said to the centaur servant, as he wheeled in a cart of delicious looking scones with butter and an assortment of jams along with a beautiful porcelain teapot and cups.

"My pleasure, Mesdames. And I have been asked to tell Stephanie that Queen Susan requests your company before the ball. I will return at a quarter to eight to fetch you."

"Thank you," Stephanie said and the servant left the room, nodding his head in a slight bow.

Mrs. Beaver and Stephanie enjoyed some tea and scones. Stephanie recounted her dreams to Mrs. Beaver and told her of the locket.

"Well my dear I think that you should tell Peter about your this. For I am sure he can help you discover whom this woman is." Mrs. Beaver strongly suggested.

"Alright, I shall request to speak with him again tomorrow when the other guests leave for their journey home"

Thoughts of the dream and locket were pushed aside. It was time to dress for the closing banquet, and the two went about their tasks.


	6. Save The Last Dance

Chapter # 5 Save the Last Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Narnia, only my OC Stephanie

This story is rated M for later Chapters

The air was electrified with the anticipation of the final banquet, for the winners of the competition would be announced. Susan was waiting for Stephanie to arrive. She and Lucy both were concerned about her. Neither of them had seem someone faint before. Susan was anxious to speak with Stephanie, hoping to discover the reason behind her dead faint. She'd told Peter about what had happened. He to was greatly concerned. He hadn't spent much time with Stephanie, but Susan could sense his attraction to her, even if he didn't. She smiled to herself. She'd also discovered Edmund's secret affairs with Isadora.

"Susan" Stephanie said as she entered the room "My, you look lovely your majesty"

"Stephanie, thank-you. How are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks, Mrs. Beaver made sure I was well looked after."

"Stephanie, what happened? Why did the painting alarm you so?"

"I shall explain everything tomorrow, for you must be joining your family. Everyone is waiting"

"Alright" Susan said a little disappointed," well I am glad that you're feeling better"

Susan and Stephanie departed for the dining room. Stephanie entered as Susan gathered with her family to be announced. Stephanie entered, admiring the beautiful decorations. The glass ceiling revealed the blanket of stars. The round tables were topped with colorful rose buds, daises and violets pouring out of a vase. The tables were set handsomely, and the delicious aromas of dinner made her mouth water. A young centaur approached her and spoke " I have been given the honor of escorting you to your table tonight. I am rather pleased to meet another daughter of Eve" He looked shyly at Stephanie as he showed her to the table. The trumpets sounded yet again and the royal family entered. They all dined on another delicious meal. When the tea was served, Queen Susan rose. There was immediate silence. Everyone rose to their feet.

"Thank you. Please be seated." She paused while her guests sat. "We're delighted that you all came to entertain us for the festival. Some of you came a very long distance indeed. It was a marvelous celebration and we enjoyed ourselves tremendously. We hope you did as well. Now, to honor the winners of the competitions we wish to present them with these metals." Susan motioned toward a display of gleaming metals and the audience gasped their approval. These would be treasured items to any Narnian."I would now like to invite my brother and your King, Edmund to come forward and announce the winners of the cavalry competition"

Edmund came forward with pride. He listed the eight colts who'd been selected. Among them was of course Oberon. Stephanie noticed Braun's eyes twinkling with pride as Edmund placed the metal round Oberon's neck. Braun had taken Peter into battle and it was an honor to have Oberon,his kin be accepted into the royal cavalry.

Peter and Lucy had now stepped forward. "Our warmest congratulations to all" said Peter smiling to the crowd

"Let us now retire from dinner to the ballroom and continue our celebrations in dance!" Said Lucy

Stephanie couldn't help but admire Lucy's youthful enthusiasm. She looked so grown up tonight in her formal gown. She peered over at Mr. Tumnus who was staring intently at Lucy to. People began to rise from their tables and make their way to the ballroom. Stephanie had joined Oberon and was giving him her praise. She was interrupted by an energetic, smiling Lucy. She tugged on Stephanie's arm slightly, then spoke.

"Peter, requests your presence."

Stephanie grinned and answered "It's my honor"

"I rather think its his, you look incredible"

"Thank you Lucy, as do you" said Stephanie as they approached the ballroom

"He shall meet you on the terrace, just go through those doors. That's the throne room. The terrace is on the right"

"Thank-you Lucy" Mr. Tumnus arrived to escort the young queen. Stephanie walked across the ballroom feeling as if she was a character in a fairy tale. The stone walls of the vast ballroom was lit with burning torches, recalling knights in armour and damsels in distress. The centaurs and other royal staff were dressed in blue velvet livery and were acting as ushers, graciously guiding delighted guests into the festively decorated ballroom. She made her way into the throne room. She was temporarily transfixed on the four highly decorated thrones. She turned to her right and made her way to the terrace. Peter hadn't arrived so she just stood against the railing. She breathed in deeply, filling her lungs with the crispy air.

Peter had been standing in the terrace entrance. He stole a few moments to admire Stephanie. It had been sometime since he'd been around any girl, especially a human girl. Stephanie looked incredible tonight. He was a little embarrassed realizing he'd taken this long to really look at her. She was wearing a deep purple gown that was fitted at the waist by a corset laced with golden ribbons. She was of his general height, slender and very delicate looking. Stephanie must have felt his eyes upon her because she slowly turned around.

"I have been asked to meet you, your majesty" she said giving a slight curtsey.

"Yes, I wanted to inquire as to how you were feeling. My sisters told me of you accident. You startled us."

"I am terribly embarrassed, I was just shocked by the portrait" she answered

"Yes, my sister mentioned that to. How so?"

"Well I was going to seek your council tomorrow to tell you this, but it was my locket sire, she, whomever she is. Is wearing it"

Peter admitted to himself that he had nearly forgotten the locket with the festival's excitement.

"You are sure?" asked Peter

"Yes, the locket she wears is engraved with the royal emblem of Narnia aswell" Stephanie paused. "There is more. The woman has been in my dreams, or should I say nightmares. I have dreamt of her twice since my arrival." Stephanie said. She then proceeded to tell him in detail what she remembered of both dreams.

"I dare say this is a strange coincidence." responded Peter

"From what I hear there aren't any coincidences in Narnia"

Peter chuckled a little. "Mmm, I dare say it but your pretty right. I am not one who can unmask dreams. This woman's portrait hangs alongside great characters of Narnia. Therefore she has had some historical significance. She must be recorded in our archives."

"Ah yes your majesty! Brilliant" Stephanie beamed. She was really buggered by this. How'd did she a human from outside this world, come across a locket from this world.

"May I have your locket, I would like a historian to examine the inscription." asked Peter, he was pleased to spark some hope into solving the mystery of this woman.

"Of course, Sire, if it shall help unravel my case" she answered while she fiddled with the clasp. "Err it's stuck"

"Here, may I" Peter stepped towards here and placing his hands upon her shoulders he gently spun her around. Parting her hair and pushing it over her shoulders, he then fumbled with the clasps until it came loose from the fabric of the gown. "It was snagged on your gown" . He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and carefully wrapped the locket inside before placing it to in his pocket.

Stephanie turned back and smiled "Thank-you". His sudden closeness sent a little shiver through herself.

"Well we best be joining the ball" Peter said extending his arm "May I" Stephanie again curtseyed and happily took his arm. Peter lead them off the terrace.

When they returned they found themselves being entertained by a traditional dance of nymphs. The nymphs had formed three circles, the circles were inside of each other. The smallest in the center, a larger one round it, then the largest around the latter. From above it resembled a bulls-eye. The Nymphs were dressed in vibrant robes and wraps. It reminded Stephanie of the garments one would wear in India. She'd never been to India, but her grandfather had and he'd brought back many illustrations to show her. Each Nymph carried two sticks, that were equal length and wrapped in ribbon. The circles moved in opposite directions, the center counter-clockwise, the middle clockwise, and the outer counter-clockwise as well. Drums, flutes and pipes accompanied the dancers but they kept time by chanting and clacking their sticks together. The rhythm created by the banging of the sticks swayed the crowd. Everyone was gleefully enjoying this cultural display. Afterwards, Peter asked Stephanie to join him in the last dance. She obliged but was nervous. She didn't really know any proper dances. Susan and Oberon gave Stephanie a wink and then Susan pretended to swoon bringing her hand to her forehead. Stephanie blushed and glared at them in embarrassment. She found herself in the center of the dance floor, Peter's right arm round her waist and his other hand gently picking up hers. They stood waiting for the music to begin but Stephanie piped up.

"Your Majesty? I do hope your wearing strong shoes"

Chuckling "My goodness, why do you ask?"

"Sire, I fear I may injure your toes because I am a ghastly dancer. Whomever said women were all natural ballerinas was dreadfully mistaken in my case"

Peter chuckled "Well if helps, see that Nymph over there, well on my first birthday in Narnia my family threw me a ball. Well I turned the pool girl's feet blue I am sure of it. I danced all over her feet rather then all over the floor. I rarely dance"

Stephanie laughed and began to feel a little less awkward. "So I should count this a verrryy grand occasion indeed" She let herself relax in their dancing stance and let him lead her as gracefully as could be round the room. She felt somewhat like Cinderella, everyone had somehow turned they're eyes upon herself and the High King. She couldn't let herself be swept off her heels completely because like Cinderella she figured she'd turn back to a pumpkin. The pumpkin part being disappearing from Narnia maybe as randomly and quickly as she came in.

Eyes, she felt more eyes upon her. Familiar eyes. She darted her eyes here and there. There. Someone on the terrace. Peter spun her round and when she looked back to the terrace there was nothing. Perhaps it was just a shadow, she thought. The music ended and from where they finished Peter stood next to her and broke their embrace. But not completely, he still held her left hand, at the same height as they'd been dancing. He bid his Kingdom a final thank-you for making the festival a success and then a good night. Still holding Stephanie's hand he now stood in front of her. "Milady, I must thank your for this dance and most importantly for not turning my feet blue" he said in a stuffy voice, mocking an old English aristocrat. "Oh the pleasure was indeed all mine, thank-you my lord" Stephanie responded in as snooty a voice, bending her knees slightly to curtsey. They both chuckled and Peter kept his aqua blue eyes on hers, raised her hand to his lips, placing a sweet kiss upon it. "Goodnight, Stephanie" She was awed and in a very big effort not to swoon she mutter a good night in return. Both smiling they departed. She joined Susan and Lucy to make her way to bed.

"You looked brilliant" Susan said with a smile. "You know, Peter isn't fond of dancing. He usually makes some sort of exit before the final dance. You see its custom that the High King take the final dance. Usually we're the ones taking his place."

"He told me of his dancing follies with the Nymph on his birthday. He's a splendid dancer though"

They three girls passed an open terrace where Edmund and Isadora were. They were close together and swaying back and forth. Dancing to no music. The girls quickly continued on, giving the pair their privacy. Isadora would have to return home for some time tomorrow.

"You know your brother Edmund is such a little romancer. With all his secret meetings and moonlit dances, fevered kisses" Stephanie sighed "First love". Susan and Lucy laughed. Edmund used to be the sullen one of the bunch, but he'd grown into a fine young man. They reached the hallway of their bed chambers, bidding each other goodnight. Stephanie floated into her room. She didn't want to take her gown off, so she twirled around her room for a while. Pretending she was still dancing with Peter.

Meanwhile, Peter was making his way across the castle grounds to where the unicorns were readying themselves to depart. He wanted to meet with Braun before he left. Braun had been Peter's friend and noble steed during the battle of the white witch. Moments ago while preparing for bed Peter remembered the locket. With Aslan away, he figured Braun would be the best ancient to talk to. When he reached their tent, he found Edmund there as well. He was congratulating Braun on Oberon's selection into the royal cavalry along with a few other colts of the herd.

"Braun my dear mate, I am sad to see you go" Peter said joining him and his brother.

"My high king it has been wonderful and I shall return throughout the year"

"Your welcome at Cair Paravel anytime. Braun, I wish to discuss something with you before you leave. Its in regards to Stephanie" Peter said then turning to his fellow king. "Edmund you should be present to" The three set off for a quieter spot. Many were still celebrating late in to the night. They settled themselves along the edge of all the tents. Peter then started to tell Braun and Edmund of Stephanie's locket then her dreams and finally the woman in the portrait.

"How is that possible? For her to have a Narnian locket" asked Edmund "She's never set foot here before"

"I do not know my King, but it maybe significant" answered Braun

"Well, we do know there are gates from our world to Narnia, perhaps this was just another. I think the answer lies with the woman in the portrait." Peter responded

"That cannot be just coincidence!" said Edmund.

"I don't think so either Ed, but we will have to search the archives for this woman. What about the inscription, Braun do you recognize this scripture?" said Peter showing the locket to Braun.

"No, Sire I do not" replied Braun "Best check the libraries as you already suggested"

Peter nodded then he and Edmund decided that it would be best to retire for the night.

Several Days Later

Edmund and Peter had sent for the most knowledgable historians of Narnia. They'd searched all the archives within Cair Paravel and nothing was leading anywhere. The portrait had no indication of date or subject of any sort. They couldn't even be sure if the woman was indeed human or other. Peter was becoming agitated with the lack of progress. Stephanie had been having more dreams of the same sort. She was still unable to communicate with the woman. She also had the feeling of a familiar presence with her, every since the ballroom.

Edmund, Susan, Lucy, Tumnus and Stephanie were sitting in the castle gardens. Stephanie liked them all, and was having the time of her life. She glowed with new confidence and she was immediately made to feel right at home. Her family would be gratified to see how happy she was. If Evangeline should see her now, she thought.

Peter made his decision. Leaving his spot on the balcony where he'd been watching them. He strode towards them, finding Stephanie and his sisters laughing gaily at Edmunds witty remark. He took Stephanie aside.

"Stephanie, I'd like to speak with you?"

"Certainly, how can I be of service?"

Peter told her that he wished to take her outside the castle grounds. He wanted to begin riding some of the colts, and knowing her keen interest in horses, he invited her. However, he did have other intentions. Stephanie had become relatively close to his brothers and sisters over the short time she'd been here. She'd updated them on the status in England. Played games from there world and help entertain Lucy. She also offered Susan a good companion to share her thoughts to. There were some things best left between girls. The companionship Peter sought was more, he found himself becoming attracted to Stephanie. He desired to spend more time together and see where it could lead.

Peter ordered a lunch to be packed and brought to the cavalry's quarters. Him and Stephanie were meeting there to choose their mounts. Stephanie suggested Peter ride Oberon, for she knew he was a spectacular ride. Oberon recommended that Stephanie take a mare instead. Stephanie suspected that Oberon had feelings for the particular one he'd suggested. Willing to help a friend, she choose a beautiful dappled grey. There was no need for tacking the horses up, for both Stephanie and Peter were accustomed to riding bareback. Frieze appeared with their lunch and the pair departed. They road along the Great River and away from the Eastern shore. Peter wanted to take her to a secluded lake within the woods. Peter didn't reveal anything about the destination. Finally they came upon a small clearing fairly deep within the wood. The clearing was surrounded by a small rocky formation. The rocky formation gave way to a waterfall that crashed into a crystal blue lake. The foliage there was exotic and vibrant because of the nutrients provided by the lake.

"This place is stunning your majesty" Stephanie said as she dismounted her steed.

"I knew you would enjoy it, but please call me Peter" he said wanting to break the formality of their friendship.

"Thank-you…Peter"

Peter and Stephanie walked along shoulder to shoulder round the lake. They felt all was right in the world, having discussed their families, England and school and friends and how nice it was that they should be walking along such a gorgeous place in Narnia. Stephanie was relaxed and enjoyed Peter's company more than she had since she could remember.

"Do you think we should settle for lunch now" asked Peter turning back towards the horses.

"Yes, that would be nice" Stephanie followed

The pair settled next to the lake and enjoyed the sandwiches, fruits and desserts the kitchen had prepared for them. Peter playfully tossed a blueberry at her, bouncing it off her cheek, she gasped. Taking her share of grapes she threw one and it bounced off his nose. He then returned the gesture with a hand full of berries. Stephanie decided to up the score and took some grapes dipped them in cream and whipped them at Peter. Soon the two were covered in sticky fruit juice and souring cream. They looked at each other laughing. Peter stopped and grabbed her hand making a dash for the lake.

"Peter Pevensie! You wouldn't dare!" but he did. Did he ever. He grabbed Stephanie round her waist and sent them both plunging into the water. Stephanie surfaced her hair had flipped over and stuck to her face. Peter laughed at the state of her. "You…You.. OH!" she lunged forward trying to dunk him underwater. But he was much to fast for her. After many failed attempts to catch him. She'd had enough and was making her way to shore. Peter disappeared underneath the water, and emerged next to her. He grabbed her and tackled her back under the water. "Will you please stop!" Stephanie pleaded with him trying to squirm free. He held her in the water with a devilish grin, until her felt her shiver. He then let her go, swam a few feet ahead where he was able to stand in the water. He turned and offered his hand. Stephanie looked at him funny. "Yeah right, Peter like I will be letting you take my hand again!" She strode past him and onto shore. He laughed and followed. The two rung themselves out best they could and mounted back up. Enjoying their friendly competition, Stephanie galloped ahead. Yelling to Peter and Oberon that she and Ella, her mount, were going to beat them back to Cair Paravel.


	7. Obvious

**Authors Notes: (scroll down to skip to chapter)**

Friday, June 30th, 2006

Okay this chapter is somewhat shorter then my others. It doesn;t involve alot of plot advances in regards to the mystery, but it does involve more romance. I really just wanted to keep my updates coming daily. So here we are. I will update again tomorrow because I know where I am going next. I just need to sort a few ideas out. I'm also helping some family move into their new home tomorrow. well thanks to my one reviewer! I was sooo excited when I got your comment.

Monday, July 3rd 2006

It has beenfour days since my last update. I am working nine days straight so my next chapters will most likely not be up until the weekend. The story is finished, so basically I am just going chapter by chapter and beefing them up. Most chapters are very brief notes. So no fear this story will be reach the finish line! Thanks to XavierStar for all your help in proofing! Also thanks go to saygoodnightx for commenting :)

Saturday, July 8, 2006

Wow, this has been a crazy week for me because on top of working I got sick. We also got two new family members, Tango & Cash ( 2 kittens)..yeash they've been nutzo! Anyhoo, I hope to have a chapter up tonight if not I am off Monday. Sorry for the delay, thanks :)

**Friday, July 28, 2006**

**I have two more chapters written and their just being edited for spelling and what not. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter # 6 - Obvious 

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Narnia, just my OC Stephanie

This story is rated M for later chapters.

Stephanie was once again dreaming. The visibility was poor and the path was treacherous. The rain was turning the dirt into slippery mud. The four armored travelers galloped on, silent and troubled. When the lights of flickering fire became visible through the trees, they all let cried out in anger, charging forward. Shrill laughter. An unnaturally tall women, dark hair, sharp features, somewhat only skeletal. Evil. Pure evil. Witch. She stood behind a large table of stone that was surrounded by ruins. More anguished cries. The woman with the crimson gown was tied down to the table. Her wrists and ankles bleeding from the struggles she made against the ropes. The witch stepped onto the table and kneeled over her. She grabbed her face, digging her claw like nails into her cheeks. She knelt further, "you shall pay with your life girl, never to see your love or the light of the Narnian sun.. again"

Peter POV

He stirred awake from slumber, then shot up in his bed. Cries, he could hear someone crying. He rapidly rose from his bed. His feet hitting the cold marble floors at a run. He's immediate thought was his youngest sister Lucy, for her room was across the hall. When he hastily opened the door, he found her sleeping still and peaceful. He returned to the hallway and listened. The cries lead him to Stephanie's bedroom door. He charged in. She was reeling around in her bed, eyes tightly shut, her face slightly contorted with tension. He raced to the bed and placed his hands upon her burning cheeks. Cupping her face in his hands he gently rubbed it with his thumbs. He urgently said her name, trying to break her from her obvious nightmare.

Stephanie thrust forward into Peter, jolting him backwards. Her breathing was quick and shallow. Instinctively, Peter moved his hands from her cheeks, brushing her hair back. His hands continued down her neck, over her shoulders and rested midway on her back. Stephanie leaned in curling her head into his neck. Her hands were clutching the silky fabric of his nightshirt. The two just sat there in silence for several minutes. Peter's senses were pinging as Stephanie's steamy breath tickled his neck and rippled his shirt. He whispered slowly into ear "It's okay, your safe, you can relax" he paused to bring one hand to her head, he gently took her chin, tilting her head to look into her eyes. "I didn't realize your dreams were so violent, you were screaming"

"I was trying to get to her, to save her, oh Peter it was awful." she said shuddering at the thought and burying her face back into his neck.

"You don't have to tell me now, it was a dream and now your awake, safe with me" he said caringly "I won't leave you" he snuggled her closer then pulled away. Stephanie shivered from her once burning sweat turned cold. "We must get you warm, I shall run you a bath". Stephanie was still clutching his nightshirt, she reluctantly untangled her fingers from the fabric and Peter made his way to the bathroom.

A little later, after having a hot bath and changing into dry night clothes, Stephanie returned to the bedroom. Peter had made a blazing fire, the spring night was curiously cold. He was now sitting on her bed, he gave her a slight nod, asking her to join him. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him sitting on her bed. His face was shadowed from the firelight, but she could still make out his fine facial features and steel blue eyes perfectly. By now she was on the bed next to him. Without a word he fluffed the covers over them, laid himself down on his back, and pulled her down next him. He nestled her head on his shoulder. One arm was slung around her waist, the other hand taken one of hers and intertwined it with his. Sleep never came as fast for either of them.

Stephanie and Peter slept straight through the morning, it was nearly noon when a servant entered to tell them that brunch would be served shortly if they wished. He discreetly disappeared embarrassed to have found them together. They both lay there chuckling at what the servant must of thought. Peter and Stephanie's bodies had be knotted together. Peter shifted, turning on his side, propping his head up on his elbow. He looked at Stephanie fondly "I like when people are honest with their feelings"

Stephanie smiled and agreed "Yes, I like that too". she was wondering where he was going with this statement.

"I want to kiss you" Peter boldly said shuffling closer to her.

For a moment she said nothing as her nerves whirled her stomach and screamed in her head. "I want to kiss you too, Peter" and with that he leaned further forward until their lips were only millimeters apart. He hovered there for a moment before crashing his lips onto hers. They broke apart, Stephanie made a small playful gesture of resistance, then gave into her desire for more of his kisses. Completely enveloped in each others arms once again, they passed a delicious few minutes, oblivious to the world.

Peter spent the remainder of the day tending to his royal duties. Since the festival had finished it was back to governing the Kingdom and helping Edmund train the cavalry. Stephanie spent the day with Susan and Lucy while they'd continued their research of the mysterious woman. Nothing had turned up. Stephanie didn't reveal her slumber party with Peter. She was enjoying having a secret tryst of her own. Dinner had arrived and Stephanie was anxiously awaiting Peter's arrival. When he finally did join her and his family for dinner, he greeted her with a warm smile and brushed his hand across her back as he passed. The five new friends and Tumnus were eating in near silence. Tumnus was making faces at Lucy, causing her to giggle occasionally. Peter and Stephanie hardly broke eye contact. Susan was reading a novel and Edmund was playing with his food while humming to himself.

"Edmund, do stop humming," Susan pleaded with him "It's awfully distracting and I'm trying to read"

Edmund seemed unconscious to his sister's request as he pushed some peas around his plate. "Edmund!"

"Wha..what?" Edmund's transfixion upon his plate finally broke.

"You've been humming nauseatingly since dinner started" Susan reported with slight agitation in her voice.

Lucy giggled "Yes, Edmund whatever is wrong?"

"Oh, nothing is wrong with him my dear Lucy" Tumnus answered with a grin "Our Edmund has a very deep crush"

"What's a crush?" Lucy asked

Susan put her book down and smirked at her younger brother. "Well Lucy, its when one person fancies another person, you know more than a friend"

"Oh…well then I want Peter to crush on Stephanie!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly

Stephanie nearly spat her milk out, and Peter blushed at Lucy's outburst. Everyone giggled noticing the pair's obvious embarrassment. Stephanie wanting to shift the attention from herself and Peter quickly asked "Edmund, when is your dear Isadora coming to visit Cair Paravel?"

"Within a few days" Edmund replied happily, he then went silent again returning to his thoughts.

When they'd all just about finished their dinner. Peter walked behind Stephanie's place, he leaned in and asked if she'd join him for a walk. Of course she accepted. Stephanie and Peter made their way out of the grand doors of the castle. They were now walking down the garden path, shoulder to shoulder. After the kisses they shared that morning, Peter wasn't shy to take her hand in his own. He enjoyed the feel of his larger hand overlapping hers. The night was getting a bit chillier as the wind picked up off the ocean. Stephanie fussed with her hair, trying to keep it out of her face. The sky was darker because a thin sheet of clouds shielded the moon. "I never thanked you for your kindness, you know looking after me when I had my nightmare" Stephanie fondly told Peter. "You're very good at comforting people"

"Well, I do have three younger siblings, nursing a nightmare scare comes with being a big brother. Lucy had many nightmares when the war began in England"

"I think we all did" Stephanie said with a sigh. It pained them both to think of what may be going at home in their natural world.

"oh and I think kissing you was thanks enough" he added with a big grin.

"Would you please tell me of your dream, I think its important you continue to share incase something significant comes from them. Something that will lead us to the woman's identity" Peter asked gently. He didn't want to push her. Stephanie wasn't normally so shaken by dreams, but she'd never had any so violent and so vivid. It was like she could feel the woman's physical and emotional suffering. They settled on a ledge to a fountain. The fountain had a round basin, and the middle featured three mermaids atop a rock, holding shells that cascaded water back into the basin. Stephanie recounted her dream moment to moment the best she could. Peter just sat and nodded, making mental notes.

"I think the table in your dream, was the stone table. It's one of the most ancient spots in Narnia. It's where the deep magic was written. There were sacrifices and executions made there."

"I see" Stephanie paused loosing herself in the horrible flashbacks of her dream. Peter placed his hand upon hers and said that they best be returning to the castle. They walked again hand in hand until they reached the entrance. Although apprehensive of sleep for a fear of another dream, Stephanie said she was ready to retire to her room. Peter kindly escorted her. When they reached her door she turned to face him.

"I shall only be a few doors away, please wake me if you need me" Peter said looking into her eyes, he wanted to show his complete sincerity in his offer. She knew he was being completely sincere, especially after his actions the previous night,

"Thank-You" She said placing a hand on his chest. They both checked to see if they were indeed alone. Neither of them really knew why they were being secretive about their affections because the others knew about their feelings for one another before they themselves did. When they knew they were indeed alone. They hugged before bidding each other goodnight with a soft kiss.

Peter almost floated down the hallway after their kiss. He sauntered into his room. As he was preparing to disrobe he noticed Stephanie's locket upon his desk. He walked over and picked it up. Movement caught the corner of his eye. Something had moved on his balcony. Maybe not. He went back to studying the locket. "Hmmm, who did you belong to?" he asked the empty room.

"Perhaps, I can be of service your majesty"

Peter snapped his head towards the shadowed entrance of his balcony. Peering out into the night he demanded "Show yourself! Who goes there" By now he'd reached his sword and drawn it.

Slowly a caped figure emerged from the balcony's shadow and into the soft light of his room.


	8. A Promise

**Author's Notes (Scroll Down for Chapter):**

Okay, I am late on the update. I am not sure how much I like this chapter. There is much more dialogue and less narrative and description. I may decide to re-write this but I really wanted to get something up. There has been way to much going on and I've been very anxious so my concentration sucks. I hope I feel better soon and I can focus again on this story. I am really enjoying writting and learning from everyone on here. Thank-you once again. :)

**Thursday, July 20, 2006**

**Hey! Just thought I'd give every an update on the status of my writting. I have revised this chapter sooo much. I will be reposting it in a few days.**

* * *

**Chapter # 7: A Promise**

**Disclaimer: I don't any rights to Narnia, just my OC Stephanie**

**This Story is rated M for later chapters**

A beautifully clad stranger had addressed Peter from the shadows. Now standing in front of him, they paused, knelt, and slowly began to lift the hood off their head. Golden blonde locks cascaded over her shoulders. It was a dainty, divinity of nature. More commonly known as a wood nymph. Not having yet lowered his sword, looking him straight in the eye the nymph addressed her King. "Sire, I wish you no harm. For I am of Narnia and my allegiance lies with you" Continuing to kneel in silence, the high king, studied her.

"You're also a warrior" Peter noticed the hilt of a great sword sticking out from the cover of her cape.

"But this blade is not meant for you, it fights for you and Narnia, not against"

"What is your name? Supposed warrior of Narnia," he demanded still glowering down upon her with his sword.

"My name is Evangeline your majesty. I come from the western wood along the River Rush."

"I am familiar with the warriors of this land, and you are not among the recognizable titles or faces"

"I have been away from Narnia for many years. I left before you even entered"

Mind flooded with question after question, he continued, "Where were you? Why have you returned?"

"I was in your natural world sire, I was in England"

"Impossible! Native Narnians can't cross into our world."

"I am afraid you have been mistaken your majesty"

"Never the matter" he inched the sword toward her "What business do you have here?"

"I've come with news regarding Stephanie"

"Stephanie? What connection do you have to her?" he stated with a great deal of shock.

"She is my charge"

"Your charge?"

"Yes, your majesty she's in my protection, now you must take me to her at once"

"Under who's orders? I will take you no where; she's now under our protection now"

Evangeline was growing impatient, she rose to her feet, causing Peter to stand taller and tense his body.

"My orders are from Aslan himself my young King!" She took a step towards him, while she pulled the right sleeve of her tunic up. It revealed a small marking on the underside of her wrist. "I bare the mark of Aslan's private order"

Looking at her wrist, he recognized the tattoo; Aslan had knighted him himself privately.

"Where's Aslan?"

"I cannot reveal all there is to know now, but I promise you shall know in time" She began to walk around him.

"I shall know now! This is my kingdom!" raising his voice in great frustration and blocking her path with his blade.

"You leave me no choice your majesty" Evangeline whirled around muttering an enchantment which tore Peter's sword from his hand. She had now drawn her sword and pointed it at his chest. "Listen to your heart and realize that now this must be done"

Still very apprehensive he knew that only those who were noble would ask him to follow his heart. Exhaling deeply he responded, "She sleeps a few chambers down from my own"

Returning her sword to its sheath beneath her cape she brushed past. Quickly following behind her, he motioned right toward the proper bedchamber. The room's windows were open and upon entering, it created a vacuum effect as the air rushed out. It caused the sheer fabric of the bed curtains to blow toward them. Evangeline walked quietly to the bed and kneeled down toward the sleeping girl. Knowing that when Stephanie woke she would find herself again in a strange situation. She hoped that the friendship Stephanie had known from her back in England would make this the slightest bit easier. Peter remained silent standing at the end of the bed until she went to touch her.

"Wait, let me wake her" he whispered, it truly was the last thing he wanted to do because she looked so peaceful. She was curled up into a ball in the center of the bed. A few strands of her hair were blowing lightly in the night's breeze. Evangeline nodded and moved off the bed and he took her place. His hand hovered over her head, curling and uncurling his fingers into his palm.

"Sire" Evangeline said in whisper urging him on.

Glancing one more time at the nymph, asking with his eyes if what was becoming was real. She simply nodded again. Five fingers were now caressing soft cheek. Moaning, the girl moved and then looked up from her pillow. She focused her eyes on the High King as he lit the oil lamp.

"Pe..Peter?"

He nodded.

"Did you have a nightmare?" she teased sleepily.

He smiled weakly and shook his head. She looked at him a little puzzled. He looked away towards the end of the bed. Her eyes followed his and came upon the other person in her room. Gasping she scuttled to sit up. "Evangeline!" she half screamed with confusion and excitement. "How on earth?" Stephanie looked from Peter to Evangeline in disbelief.

"She's come for you," Peter said quietly.

"Come for me? What do you mean?"

Evangeline stepped forward. "This will be difficult for you to understand now, but I am the one who sent you to Narnia. I must continue my duty and protect you until it is done"

"Protect her until what is done?" asked Peter still determined to have some answers.

"Until the dark magic is bound once again along those who wish to attain it"

"But the white witch is dead, her followers dead or retreated, there is no danger in Narnia" retorted Peter still confused.

"The witch may be dead, but her magic is not," warned Evangeline. "There are those who still believe in a darker Narnia, who want to see evil prevail"

Stephanie was incredibly confused and filled with anxiety. Evangeline had brought her to Narnia, meaning she must have known of this place before hand. She needed protection from evil. It was hard to imagine evil in Narnia even though the story of the white witch had been true. Peter looked at her and her at him, both noticing their troubled expressions.

"Why do I need to be protected? What does this have to do with me?" questioned Stephanie as her stomach was becoming increasingly uneasy.

"I do not know all the answers my friend, but it began all because of the love two people shared…" Evangeline slowly began to explain but Stephanie was impatient and interrupted.

"Okay. But…"

"Stephanie, you must trust in me like you always have. Please let me finish. Those people were your parents." Stephanie had become wide-eyed and before she could interrupt, again Evangeline continued. "Yes, your parents. The locket that has provided you all with such a mystery, it belonged to your mother."


End file.
